The Three Impossibilities
Mildred Hubble and her friends are back and things don't start off great. After an explosion in the potions classroom, Mildred finds herself with a new look. Now, with ginger hair and in a whole new body, she has to go under disguise as Ursula Catnip, who Miss Drill recognizes her as. Maud leads them to an abandoned room in one of the towers, where everything is old and empty. They come across a large stone template on the wall, with three grids. The first two are readable but the last one is ruined and unreadable. They have until dusk for Mildred to solve the challenges, before her look sticks permanently. Indigo Moon leaves to go cover Mildred after the potions classroom being ruined and trashed, She has to lie to Miss Hardbroom, who doesn't get fooled for the potato, which Indigo declares is Mildred turned into an object (All a part of her plan to try to cover for Mildred). Meanwhile, Fenella, most likely a new girl, is the popular girl, who had made a coven with her classmates. Sybil and her friends are too part of this coven, but they find it hard to keep up with all of their meetings and they find themselves at a task where if they fail, they are out of the coven. They have to help the new girl, Izzy Jones, a girl with a non-magical family, learnt to fly. With Izzy very disappointed being unable to fly and being scared of heights, she declines their offer to help. Mildred and her friends have made their way to the side of the academy, where Mildred shrinks the academy, having to jump over it as the first task. Only Miss Drill notices it from Miss Cackle's office. They finish the first task, which they celebrate in a small dance. They head to chanting, where Mildred has to figure out how to do a spell without saying it. While they wonder, Ethel plans to be the only girl assigning as head girl and convinces Felicity to not go as head girl. Mildred figures out that she has to use sign language, with the help of her friends, she manages to do the second task, leaving them with the third one, which they have no idea what it is. Meanwhile, Beatrice Bunch manages to give Izzy a levitation spell, which goes wrong when Izzy starts flying up into the sky, unable to steer. Mildred finds herself now, doing a performance for the school, having to do tricks on a broomstick. This all leads to Mildred climbing up an extremely tall broomstick ladder due to Miss Drill mistaking her for a Pentangle's student, who in the end they find out it isn't Ursula Catnip. Meanwhile, Maud is in the History room, where she picks up Ethel's notes. Noticing that it was a switching spell and a list of crossed out names, Maud knows Ethel did all this. She confronts her, and Ethel claims it would fade away, but she realizes her mistake when she is told that it is permanent. Mildred reaches the top, but ends up flying on the uncontrollable broomstick. She completes the final task when she rides upside down on the broomstick and is turning back to her normal self, but just as she is heading to finish the challenges, she notices Izzy flying up to a dangerous height and not stopping. She sacrifices going back to normal and flies to save the first year, Izzy. She ends up not finishing in time, stuck in the new look. She is threatened to be expelled from the academy due to illegal uses of potions to change appearance. Maud exposes Ethel's 'secret'. In the end, Izzy votes that Mildred applies for head girl. So, Mildred applies when clumsily walking into the office, where Ethel declares it is past midnight but Miss Hardbroom says otherwise, that Mildred is just in time and can still apply. Mildred defends herself from Ethel, which leads to Ethel's confidence to become lower. In the end, both Mildred and Ethel are to fight for the place of head girl.